User talk:TheUltimateAvenger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimate Iron Man (TV Series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Can I borrow your idea of Ben 10: Omniverse for Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Larry1996 08:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Where should I leave your name at when I create it? Larry1996 10:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can i borrow some of the episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? Larry1996 19:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) all of them, only different Larry1996 03:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, since Tragould is gone to the Transcition Center, i'm gonna need your help on the A.T.O.M. Season 3 episodes Larry1996 18:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's good, I guess the episode Alpha Female is where a female member might join the Alpha Teens, she'll be voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara Larry1996 19:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Travis is going to be back, he's going to visit his grandma tonight, and we'll be back on Monday, i'm gonna work with you, but promise me you won't make vandalism on the pages he's made and edited, okay? Larry1996 22:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 23:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you tell me the name of the all powerful enemy from Madia's past, and what powers he has, and what Madia has and what she looks like, espically her all powerful enemy, and how the Serpent's Tale came to be? Larry1996 16:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#Season_Two:_.282013-14.29? And can you write the info about the Serpent's Tail's past, as well as Madia's, and her all powerful enemy from her past on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 21:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it's good, can you tell me the past of Madia, her all powerful enemy and how the Serpent's Tail came to be? I'm dying to know Larry1996 22:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it's great, can you make summaries for Hard Target, Overflow, Pier Pressure and Flight of the Hawk? Larry1996 23:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 14:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) GREAT WORK on the A.T.O.M. series 3, i'm really enjoying the plot summaries, sounding epic KEEP IT UP :) as well as this, perhaps in endgame, a part of the summary could be Lioness admiting her feelings to Axel before the Endgame. It's just a suggestion GREAT WORK on the A.T.O.M. series 3, i'm really enjoying the plot summaries, sounding epic KEEP IT UP :) as well as this, perhaps in endgame, a part of the summary could be Lioness admiting her feelings to Axel before the Endgame. It's just a suggestion SJH17 10:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey so I hope you don't mind but I've been editing the Young Avengers tv show page. Hey, well the Young Avengers show page isn't mine but if u get this than please leave your signature using the signature botton at the top of the edit page so that i can write to you directly. ;)